An akward day
by Moonfire14
Summary: It all started with ice cream but with Patty and an appearance from Blair who knows where it's going to end. Really cute story. Rated T for violence and blood. Despite that this is really cute. I swear. Crona x Patty.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story me and my best friend wrote together. This was actually supposed to just be an amusing conversation between patty and crona because she cosplays Crona and I wanted to cosplay Patty but I couldn't go the day they did. You can see picture of our cosplay group on windfur's deviantart. I think they all looked pretty good.** **Also in this story I say that she ( Crona) started this story being a pairing but she says I (Patty) did. Could you tell me which one you think did? Please review:) Also Crona is a boy in all our stories.**

* * *

(Patty knocks on door to Crona's room)

Patty: Crona! Are you there?! Crrrrona!

Crona:P-patty? Is something wrong?

Patty:Open the door. Now!

Crona:Uh,um...okay.*opens large metal door*

Patty: HI! *hugs Crona tightly*

Crona:*frightened face, blushes* Um, P-patty...I th-think you broke my sp-spleen.

Patty:* giggles and hugs him tighter*

Crona: *tight,rugged breathing noise* I don't know how to deal with Patty's hugs...

Patty:*giggles, lets him go* Don't you remember? * pouty face*

Crona:Um, wh-what did I f-forget?

Patty: You promised! * pouts more*

Crona: Patty, p-please don't pout. I'm n-not sure if I can deal with it.

Patty:You forgot that you promised today would would get ice cream.

Crona: *looks down, frowns* Oh...I-I'm sorry. I h-honestly didn't mean to f-forget.

Patty:Well than let's go* grabs Crona's wrist and pulls him*

Crona:*gasps in shock* P-patty!

Patty:*giggles* *pulls him even faster*

Crona: Patty! M-my clothes are snagged!

Patty:*ignores him and pulls harder*

Crona:*slight tearing noise* Please wait Patty!

Patty:*pulls*

Crona: *grabs robe and wrenches free of door* *gasp* * falls forward taking Patty with him* This is why I stay in my corner!

Patty: * hands on either side of Crona's head* * giggles at his blushes and leans forward* ( in my defense crona would logically land on his back with patty on top of him because of the way the were standing and how hard patty was pulling)

Crona:*blushing due to embarrassment* *looks up to see Patty's face very close to his* I-I'm so-sorry P-p-patty!

Patty:*giggles and kisses him on the nose* ( once again in my defense I think Patty would totally do that no matter who she was doing it to)

Crona:*eyes widen* P-patty?!

Patty:*picks herself off crona* *grabs his hand to help him up*

Crona: *still in a daze**lets Patty help him off the floor*

Patty:*starts waling, gently pulling crona along* What's your favorite type of ice cream?

Crona:Um, well Patty...I-I've never had ice cream before.*still in shock of what had just happened*

Patty:*fake gasp*Well we will just have to fix that. My favorite is strawberry. You should try it.*smiles back at him*

Crona:*nervous smile* Y-yeah, okay.

Patty:We're here! *grins*

Crona:*looks up at large buliding* *It was titled " Dairy Queen"*

* * *

Hope everything was in character. The Dairy Queen thing is actually kinda an inside joke for us. I will be posting the rest some time this week. When we wrote this we never actually split it into chapters but due to my ADHD I can not sit and write the whole thing at one time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is more. WARNING: Blair. Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

Patty: *pulls Crona into the air conditioned building* Yaay, No one else is here.*pulls him into the non-existent line*

Crona: Um, it smells very nice in here, Patty.*looks around nicely decorated building*  
Patty: *talking to the cashier* I want a strawberry- vanilla sundae.

Crona: D-do I order now?

Patty: Unless you want me to order.

Crona:Uh,okay. I want ...u-um...could we just share? I-I don't want to make you sp-spend any more money.*clutches at arm Patty is still holding*

Patty: okay. Where do you want to sit? * grabs two spoons*

Crona: H-how about over there?* points to a table on the wall with two seats across from each other*

Patty:*lets Crona go and sits down* Sit. *points across from her**places sundae in the center of the table*

Crona: Okay*sits down and stares across the table at Patty*

Patty:*hands Crona a spoon* You try it first. *grins*

Crona:Y-yeah.*grabs spoon gently* *glances from Patty and the sundae nervously*

Patty:Go ahead.

Crona:*scoops a spoonful of sundae*

Patty:You're taking too long!*scoops up some ice cream on her spoon and sticks it in Crona's mouth*

Crona:*eyes widen and cheeks flush red*

Patty:*takes spoon out of Crona's mouth*How does it taste?

Crona:It-it tastes good. Unlike anything I've ever tasted. It's almost as good as Tsubaki's cooking. *face is still red*

Patty: If you think that's good then you should try my homemade chocolate chip cookies.*takes a bite of ice cream*

Crona:*shyly smiles* Oh,okay. *takes another bite of sundae*

Patty: Where's Ragnorak?

Crona: Oh,uh...him. I-I don't know?

Patty: Isn't he supposed to be inside of you?

Crona: Yes, but I don't know why he hasn't said anything yet.*shakes head*

Patty: *leans across the table and hits Crona's back* Wakey, wakey!

Crona:Ow!*slings forward, chest into table**slings ice cream into Patty's face*

Patty:*giggles and throws the ice cream bowl into his face*

Crona:*shocked "Ah"**falls backward out of chair**lands on floor in slight pain* P-patty...d-did I do something wrong? Please, tell me! Please I'm sorry!I'm really sor...

Patty: *shuts Crona up by wiping some ice cream off the corner of his mouth with her finger* *licks the ice cream off her finger* Now you taste good.

Crona:*face turns completely red**eyes widen further* P-patty I...

Patty:*holds out her hand**giggles*

Crona:*very shakily reaches for Patty's hand**face is still red with unimaginable surprise*

Patty:*helps Crona up**hat falls off towards the ice cream*

Crona:*pauses and grabs her hat**stands up and places the hat on Patty's head* H-here, you dr-droppped it.

Patty: Thanks.*a little bit of pink ice cream drips from under her hat**turns towards the opening door** sees Blair walk in**pushes crona under the nearest booth**falls into Crona's lap**face heats up*

Blair: *pouts* I guess Crona left. Or maybe he's hiding. I'm coming, Crona!

Crona: The crazy cat lady's back!*whimpers**eyes widen and he scoots backward in an attempt to get Patty off him*

Patty: * leans forward to watch Blair*

Blair:*turns her back to them* Crrrrona.

Crona: Wh-why is she looking f-for me?

Patty:*grabs Crona hand and pulls him towards the door*

Blair:*turns around and sees them*

Crona:*happens to see Blair who sees them* P-patty-y-y-y! I don't know if I can handle cats!

Patty: Run, Crona!*pulls him out the door and starts running**runs for awhile and has no intention of stopping*

Crona:*breathing hard; sweating* P-p-patty...c-can w-...we..pl-ple...please... stop r-running...

Patty:*lets go of Crona's hand as she trips over an outstretched foot* *blood dripping from above her eye*

Random Dude:*grabs Patty by the throat*Look Daniel. We found her.

Daniel:Good Sammy we finally found her without someone to protect her.*points at Crona* Except this dude. Girl? I don't know and I don't really care.

Crona:*trips when patty let him go and stares at the two guys hurting Patty**focuses on the blood dripping from Patty's wound*N-no, please let he-her g-go.

Patty:*sammy squeezes tighter and black spots fill her vision**her kicks begin to lose power**legs dangle down*

Sammy: Now we get our revenge.

Patty:*using the last of her breath* Cr-crona. Help...m...me.


End file.
